Crimson Blood
by Yori Kuran
Summary: As far as Ace and Jane knew they where given a title by the people of their country. Their country of clovers was thought to have been a peaceful place it was tell the kings brother stepped in the way of something that would bring all the countries together now they'll just continue to fight one another. can Ace and Jane stop this or will it end everything they have come to know.
1. Chapter 1the mystery

Crimson Blood

"Ace where are we? Do you even know where we're going or what"? Asked Lady Jane. "Shut up Jane you're being obnoxious." Retorted Ace. Tree leafs begin to rustle. Bandits speaks," Give us all of your belongings, and no one gets hurt." Jane begins to laugh at the bandit leaders request "HAHAHA aren't they funny brother?" As the bandits circle in on Ace and Jane, all the siblings do is smile at the bandits. Jane pulls out her blade edge fans. She extends her arms out horizontally. Ace pulls out his gun and with the other hand pulls out his sword. He crosses over his sister's arm with his sword. Both ready and armed for the battle to take place. Bandit asked "do you two possibly think the two of you can defeat the lot of us?". Ace replies "you won't be alive long enough to runaway once you figure out who we are." Ace pulls the trigger of his gun slowly so he could feel the enjoyment of the shot.

Jane ducks under her brother's sword and runs full throttle towards her opponent. With one fatal sweep she breaks the clock in his chest. She relished the way his blood ran down her weapon and on to her hand. The bandits watched as the two siblings took two of their guys down. The bandits had enough of the siblings' silly games. As the bandits rushed Ace and Jane, they all met the same fate as the first two. Ace and Jane covered from head to foot in their opponent's blood, they felt nothing but enjoyment. For it is the only way for the two too release the blood beast that reside inside both of them. "What fun to bad they didn't last long or really provide a challenge right sister, asked Ace. "Ah yes it was quite fun but we still have a problem Ace," said Jane. "What would that be exactly Jane?" asked Ace. "You are a bumbling dumb ass idiot we're still lost and you don't know how to get home!" yelled Jane as she hit Ace on the head with a closed fist. "Was that supposed to hurt, and no we won't be lost for long I'll find out way home" Ace retorted sarcastically. Jane rolls her eyes and asked" without having to camp ether?" Ace yells "Stop being a little bitch already!" "and come on let's take the path to the right."

As Ace and Jane walked for what seemed like forever, but what was only fifteen minutes. They could see the top of the Castle from where they were. "See there's nothing to worry about we'll be home before midday." Says Ace. "For both our sakes I hope you're right" Jane replies sleepily. As Jane continues," Father will kill us if were late again.". "I know Jane so shut the fuck up already!" shouts Ace. As the siblings near the Castle they hear hooves hitting the ground. The Castle guards had road up to meet the siblings. "There you two are, we've been looking all over for you two since yesterday midday!" "Well kind of figured Grant!" retorted Ace. Well your highness your father has been requesting a private audience for the both of you" says Grant. "now what does he want with us, there's always something that needs to be taken care of." Replies Ace with an annoyed scale.

As Jane and Ace walked in front of Grant, on their way home. Grant followed behind the twins, thinking to himself "why won't she give me a second glance what must I do to grab her attention?". As they neared the gate Grant left his thoughts and reentered reality, he dismounted from his horse and lead the siblings to their rooms. "you two should clean your self's up before you meet with your father." Said Grant. "why you are right Grant we should clean up," retorted Jane. "this is where I'll take my leave from the both of you." Said Jane. Ace watched as Grant followed every move Jane made. "HAHAHA you know she doesn't see you like that Grant." Laughed Ace

"For my sister is a blood beast like me she needs someone who could conquer her blood lust for good, not someone who would guard it." Ace told Grant. Grant looks down and retorts," for your highness you think you know what you see, I will never stop trying to compete for the fair Lady Janes heart.". Grant raises his head and leaves Ace standing at his door. As Ace entered his room he changed his clothes and lied on his bed. Jane finished getting ready and decided to emerge and wait on Ace in the hallway. But Ace never showed. Jane knocked on Ace's door" Ace are you ready we need to go and meet father." Jane received no answer from the other side of the door. she decided to enter her brothers room, as she opened the door quietly she looked in to see that Ace had fallen asleep on his bed. She walked over to Ace's bed to gently shake him awake, but before she put her hand on him to shake him she pulled her hand back to her and began to think. "is this all for us to be nothing more that blood beast." "there has to be something that can help with our decision of being a blood beast or a normal person.". Jane decided to leave her thoughts and to wake her brother again. As she gently shakes Ace she says," Ace come on sleepy head it's time to go, Ace if you're not lost in your own dreams you need to wake up." As Ace opened his eyes slowly he said, "ug I don't want to get up its warm and comfortable here.". "well you need to get up Ace or they send Grant again." Retorted Jane. In the next few moments Ace decided to get up out of his bed, "fine let's get going then I don't want to see that sad dog of guard twice in one day." Said Ace. Ace opens his bed room door for him and Jane to leave into the hallway. As Ace and Jane reached the doors to the throne room they hear voices on the other side, they decided not to enter but to listen and see what's going on. "Oh brother you should not allow him of all people to be here in your home he cause nothing but trouble for the people he's worked for." Said Ashford. "So quick to judge brother for you do not know if he is to blame for the bandit attacks in the woods." Retorted Jack. Ace and Jane decided that they had enough listing and decided to make their appearance to their father." For you had sent for us father." Said Jane.

"Yes I need to speak with you two about something that involves the country of clovers." Said Jack. As Ace and Jane entered the throne room and walked to their father's side they noticed their uncle was there." Ah uncle what are you here for its not a ball" Ace asked inquisitively. "I'm here because what your father wants to do is crazy." Said Ashford. "Come now Ashford my idea is not crazy by asking for a little more protection for the country of clovers that my guards can do is not crazy it is normal." Stated Jack. Jane and Ace watched as their father and uncle went back and forth about a mystery's man. "Um can someone tell us what need to be discussed." Asked Jane. "Ya can you to stop bitching at each other and tell us what's going on already!" Shouted Ace. "Okay I want to hire the Hatters mafia to stay here in the castle to protect you and the village." Stated Jack. As Jane and Ace listen to what their father was saying they didn't notice a shadow figure standing in the corner." Nightmare come here and quit lurking in the shadows." Said Jack. As Nightmare appeared he could not help but to smile at the siblings. "You called for me sir, for what can I do for you?" asked Nightmare. "Have the quest rooms prepared and the cook know that a week from now we are to entertain the head of the Hatters Mafia." Stated Jack. Both Ace and Jane looked at their father in a distressed look, both wondered what has come over their father. "What why are you allowing such a person into our home, I know that the move happened and everyone is here in the country of clovers now." Asked Jane. "The Mafia is more dangerous than Jane and I." said Ace. "I already had made my decision and said my piece there staying here for protecting you two and the village whether you like it or not." Said Jack. Both Ace and Jane bowed to their father to show that they will do what he has decided and welcome the Hatters Mafia into their home. Jane and Ace left the throne room and went their separate ways. Ace returned to his room, " _something_ isn't right with father he knows something and isn't telling us I need to find out what." Ace thought to himself.

Ace walked back and forth in his room trying to see if there were any signs on why his father was acting like this without any warning. Ace couldn't come up with any ideas for why his father was acting so cautiously. Ace changed clothes once again and left his room to do some investigating. Along the way he seen Jane walking in the garden with their mother. Ace had decided to leave the castle and fallow his mother and sister to see what they were talking about. As ace neared where they were sitting he hide behind a tree listening to them talk.

Jane and her mother decided to take a break from walking and to sit on the bench in the garden next to the tree where Jane and Ace would play as children. "Mother this agreement that father has entered into with the Hatters Mafia do you think it's a good idea, I mean it seems to have upset uncle a little and Nightmare is acting a little stranger than usual "said Jane. "My sweet there are things that are more strange than the strange but your father just wants to protect what is his you know your uncle has tried to harm him in the past, we fear he's been plotting against your father again." Said Rose. "Oh Jane have you thought about our last talk about Grant?" asked Rose. "I have its just he really isn't someone I see myself with, he wants someone to stay at home I can't do that I need to have an adventure outside of a home." Informed Jane. Ace had started to get a leg cramp from the way he was cramped in behind the tree. Ace had fallen from behind the tree and had snapped a twig. As Ace hit the ground he looked up to see his mother and sister in shock as they looked at him. "What have you not seen some one fall because their leg had a cramp?" asked Ace. "you seem to have failed at being sneaky Ace I'm surprised that you didn't get lost here in the garden." Stated Rose. "Ha-ha very funny mother" retorted Ace. "Do you really believe that uncle is up to something again mom" asked Ace. As Aces question floated in the air everyone looked to the sky to clear any doubt that they had. But the unease of the question didn't leave aces mind he know the truth and knew he shouldn't have asked. Jane started to stand up and turned to look at her mother and brother and said" well we have three months tell the Hatters Mafia is going to be here we should just prepare for anything that may happen then." Ace leaned against the tree and bowed his head with a twisted smile on his face. "Then we should hit the training room to train for any unseen reason." Said Ace. "All you want to do is play with your sword all the time son that's really not a healthy thing." Stated Rose." Ace your right we need to start practicing tell the rival of the Hatter and his Mafia." Said Jane. Ace and Jane both bow to their mother and leave her side for they both now know what they must do as the children of the king himself would do protect what is theirs. Both headed to their rooms to gets a night's rest before they headed off to the training room to battle any knight that posed a challenge to them.


	2. Chapter 2 Bloody rose

Chapter 2 Bloody Rose

Ace and Jane both woke wide eyed and ready to start their practicing for what has yet to come. Both siblings do not like to have to hold back when fighting or practicing with the guard but it is for the safety of the guard that both siblings fight with only half their strength. The only time they could fight people at their full strength was when they would leave the castle grounds and go on adventures or just get lost. "Hey Ace maybe instead of heading to the training room to practice with Grant's guards we should go and get lost and fight whoever comes at us what do you say." Jane asked. "Now that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all, haha are you saying this so you don't have to go near Grant.?" Asked Ace.

Jane avoid Ace's question for she was avoiding Grant and his unrequited attention that he gave her. "so are we leaving for the woods or not you ass hat." Asked Jane. "Aren't we a little touchy today." Said Ace. Ace knew if he kept pushing to topic Jane and Grant that Jane would eventually turn her weapon on him." Oh come one you know you like him and he likes you it's a perfect match, a match of comfort and protection." Ace said mockingly. "IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT ME AND THAT BABYSITTER ONE MORE TIME I WILL CUT YOUR TOUNGE OUT SO YOU CANNOT SPEAK GO IT." shouted Jane. Ace and Jane headed towards the woods, while they walked Ace continued with his assault of annoying questions towards Jane about Grant. As they entered the woods Jane became more and more furious with Ace. "IM GIVING YOU ONE MORE WARNING AND THEN I WILL ATTACK QUIT WITH THE ASSUALT ALREADY YOU ASS!" Shouted Jane at the top of her lungs.

Ace ounce again started to attack Jane with his comments on Grant. As Ace continued to run his mouth Jane had stopped walking and unsheathed the sword at her right side." That's it draws your sword right now and let's see who will really end up with Grant." Said Jane. Ace drew his sword and took a stance that would hold off Janes advance. Jane lunged at Ace pushing him back a few inches. Both Ace and Jane matched each other strike for strike, Jane took one last swipe and nocked Ace to the ground. Jane walked up to ace and put her boot on his chest while looking down on him and said "the only one that needs that babysitter to watch out for them is you, I just knocked your ass on the ground now shut the hell up" said Jane. Ace looked at Jane in astonishment, she had just beat him in a sword fight and she hardly ever uses a sword. "How the hell do you even beat me when you hardly ever pick a sword as a weapon" asked Ace. "Times are changing Ace I need to know how to wield any weapon that I choose no matter what, I still prefer my blade edge fans tho." Said Jane.

Jane extended her hand out to help Ace up off the ground, after Ace got off the ground he brushed the dirt off of himself. They continued to walk for a while in silence, Ace decided to take the lead and tale the both of them in a different direction further away from the castle." Ace where are we going this time" asked Jane ace looked at Jane and smiled before answering her." You'll like it I promise, well if I can find it again." Said Ace. They both walked for two more miles tell they reached a clearing. Ace stretched his arm out to show Jane what he had found the last time he got lost by himself. Jane looked upon a clearing full of beautiful flowers and a gorges water fall that ended in to a crystal blue lake. "Ace this is absolutely breath taking" stated Jane. "Yeah I know I found it after the last argument I had with dad I left the castle and just kept walking until I found this place" said Ace. Jane and Ace decided to go and rest under a tree for a while and relax by looking at the scenery that was laid out in front of them. While sitting under the tree Ace had fallen asleep, Jane decided to climb the tree to sit on one of the middle tree limbs to get off the ground. As Jane sat on the tree limb she began to think to herself "Eventually one of us will have to take fathers spot and rule, but which one. I don't want it and I know Ace doesn't ether, I wonder if he'll give it to Nightmare to run." "Hey Ace wake up its about night fall if we don't start heading home now they'll send Grant after us and I really don't want that" said Jane. "alright already I'm up, you're not going to like this but I don't remember how to get back hahahaha." Said Ace. "HAHAHA I knew you were going to say that, that's why I remembered how we got here" said Jane. As Jane lead Ace in the direction of the castle, Jane decided to ask Ace a question." Hey Ace do you think that uncle will marry that girl form the land of hearts or what." Aske Jane. Ace stopped walking and looked up at the sky before he answered Jane. Ace thought to himself "I wonder if uncle would give up his freedom and marry he's always chased women even when he's in a relationship.". ace went from looking at the sky back to looking at Jane." I don't know he likes running around and causing trouble I don't think he'll marry her." Said Ace. Both of them looked at each other and started to laugh, they realized that he would be nothing more than someone always looking for attention.

As soon as Ace and Jane made it into the castle they had to go and change one more time for dinner. As the siblings left their rooms and head for the dinner hall they noticed that the maids have been cleaning in over time. As they entered the dining hall they both notice that their parents where already there." Awe nice of the two of you too be able to join us for dinner this time." Said Jack. "Yeah we only made it this time because Jane remembered how to get home I wasn't in charge this time." Retorted Ace. "well it's good to have the whole family here this time, it's been quite quiet without you two here." Said Rose. As Ace and Jane walked to their seats they felt an unrecognizable pair of eyes staring at them. "Father is there someone else join us besides uncle?" asked Jane. "why yes Jane my soon to be wife is here to join us." Said Ashford. "well she has my pity uncle, for she will forever be alone even though she'll be with you." Said Ace. Jane agreed with Ace about their uncles soon to be wife. Ashford stared down his niece and nephew with a cold death look in his eyes." Well this is my very beautiful fiancée Vivaldi." Said Ashford. Ace and Jane looked at each other and came to the same conclusion that their uncle is up to something and it wasn't going to be good at all. "why welcome to our small family Vivaldi you'll enjoy the life that's here in the country of clovers tell we shift again then who knows what country will be in." said Rose. Vivaldi bowed her head to the queen and offered her gratitude to her for excepting her in to the family.

Ace and Jane sat at the table in silence, for they didn't know what to say or do. As dinner had ended everyone decided to head to their rooms for the night. Jane wouldn't let the thought of how strange it was that her uncle now just decided to get engaged. Jane decided to fallow her uncle and Vivaldi to their room. As Jane fallowed Ashford and Vivaldi she couldn't tell what was going on tell they reached their room. After they entered their room Vivaldi let out a sigh. Jane put her ear to the door to see if she could hear a conversation on other side. "How much longer must I wait for you to finish this plan." Asked Vivaldi. "Just a little longer and everything will be ours and those two kids will be forced into their roles." Stated Ashford. Jane covered her mouth and backed away from the door, as she walked to her room she kept going over everything she heard. Jane stopped in front of her door hesitant on knocking on Ace's door to tell him, but she didn't he probably was already asleep. Jane thought to herself "If we are forced into are roles our inner blood beast will consume us until it's too late.". Jane entered her room and sat down at the vanity in the middle of the room against the wall. As she looked in the mirror she tried to figure out why everything was happening now. Jane put her head in her hands for a few minutes, Jane lifted her head and opened the top right hand drawer. Jane searched for her sketch book, she felt around until she found it in the back.

"Aww there it is let's see if I can sketch something before I go to sleep tonight." Said Jane. As she flipped through the book she noticed that there was a page missing from the book. The page that was missing was one of her and her family together in front of the giant oak tree in the garden." Who would take one of my sketches, better yet who's been in my room!" shouted Jane. Jane laid her sketch book on the vanity and sat on her bed trying to think would go into her room. Before Jane could lay down to go to sleep she head a soft knock at her door, as she got up to answer it she asked who it was." It is I Grant mid lady; I came to see how you are doing." Said Grant. "Grant we went through this I don't like you or care for you more than a friend." said Jane with a sigh. "I just want to be left alone with my thoughts is all and its late I need to go to sleep." Said Jane. Grant waited a few minutes before he replied to Jane. He wanted to think about what he was going to say. "mid lady I will let you rest for the night. Said Grant. Jane did not reply to Grant she knew if she did he would not leave her alone. Jane walked over to her bed to lay down, as jane laid down on her bed she looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. As the siblings slept there was three people that where still awake. Grant was walking back to his quarters when a person came out of the shadow and approached Grant. "Have you thought about our offer Grant?" Asked Ashford. Grant looked at Ashford before answering him." I'll do it, if you promise me one thing." Said Grant. Ashford extended his hand and told the knight to come with him they had a lot to discuss first. Grant had returned to his room just before the sun rise, he had decided that he would take the day off and sleep.

Ace and Jane had gotten up at sunrise to meet their parents for a morning horseback ride through the country side. As they reached the stables they were met by the stable hand. The stable hand had already gotten their horses together for them. Before Jane got on her horse she had bowed her head on the horse face and petted it. "Good girl let's get going." Said Jane. Ace pets his horse face and strokes the side of his neck to claim him down a little. Ace and Jane get on their horses to meet their parents outside the stables. "Should we ride to the town and back today" asked Jack. "That sounds like a lovely idea dear." Said Rose. Jane and Ace looked at both each other than back at their parents with a smile. "That sounds perfect" said Ace and Jane. "It's been a while since we've done something like this as a family." Said Jane. "Are you getting sentimental now Jane." Asked Ace. "No and if I was it wouldn't matter I'd still be able to kick your ass." Said Jane. "You do it one time and you don't let it go." Said Ace. "Whoa wait one second you knocked Ace on his ass and this is the first I'm hearing of it." Said Jack. "Yeah is was pretty funny, he had it coming though he was being beyond annoying and was given plenty of warnings." Said Jane. "So here is a change of subject is anyone else concerned that uncle is getting married." Said Ace. Ace tried to change the subject but it was batted down when his father asked him," So did it hurt when you were knocked on your ass." Asked Jack." Laugh while you can it won't happen again eve." Said Ace. "Ace their just poking fun at you, there is no need to get mad." Said Rose. Ace looked at his mother with a reassuring smile then looked away from her. "Ah look it is the town just down the path." Said Ace. As they reached the town they decided to dismount from their horse and go to the bakery to eat.

"We haven't done this in years." Said Jane. "I think the last time we did this was when you were ten and I was twelve." Said Ace. They decided to stay a little longer before going back to the castle. As everyone was getting ready to head back to their horses' no one noticed that Jane had snuck off. "Finally some time to be alone for a little." Said Jane. As Jane walked around she found a clearing just a few miles from the town. Jane found a pond at the edge of the clearing. She had decided to sit under a tree that was close to the pond. She liked to get away and think of about things that she couldn't talk about with her family. As Jane closed her eyes to think, she was being watched from the outer shadows of the tree line. With the figure moving closer he wasn't watching where he was walking a stepped on a twig. Janes eyes snapped back open and she started to scan the tree line trying to see what was out there. Jane couldn't see the danger that was out there, Jane decided to head back to where her family was. Jane managed to find her family a few feet away from where the clearing was.

As Jane snuck up behind her brother, she stuck her foot out to where Ace couldn't see it and tripped him." What the hell was that!" shouted Ace. "AHAHAHA that was totally worth it." Said Jane. After Ace got up he shot a Jane a dissatisfied look. "What Ace can't take a joke all of a sudden." Said Jane. "All right that is enough you two, you two shouldn't act like this in public." Said Jack. Jane and Ace looked at their father and apologized for their behavior. Everyone had saddled up to head back to the castle for the day." Welcome back, how was the ride?" Asked Ashford. "it was quite lovely; we don't do it that often." Said Rose. "Jane, Ace go clean up so you two are ready for dinner." Said Jack." Yes, father right away." Said Ace and Jane at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3 un for seen beginning

Chapter 3 the un for seen beginning

As Ace and Jane left the company of their parents to go cleanup they had felt a very uncomfortable stare coming from the shadow in the corner of the hallway. "Ace I feel like there is going to be something big happening soon that we won't be able to stop." Said Jane. "you feel it to, your beast must be steering then." Retorted Ace. "as if, I do not have a blood beast nice try." Stated Jane. Ace and Jane reached their room they had parted ways so they could go to their own room. As Jane got ready for dinner she started to wonder if what Ace has said was true. "he's probably right about my beast, but it can't be true, I refuse to believe it to be." Thought Jane. As everyone waited for Ace and Jane to return Grant had made an entrance into the dining hall. "Why yes what do you need Grant?" asked Jack. "I have come to speak with Ashford my lord." Answered Grant.

"I will speak with you in the library in five minutes." Stated Ashford. As Grant left both Ashford and Jack to go wait in the library he felt a sense for pride for what he was going to do. Grant sat in the corner of the library in front of a fire that he had built, he wanted to see the figures that where on the inside of the fire place come alive and dance in light of the fire. Ashford paused outside the library door to think to himself. "I'm really going to do this all of this is going to be mine once all of them are dead." Thought Ashford. As the door opened Grant could hear it creek. Grant stood up to great Ashford and pulled up a seat for him after he closed the library doors. "

So you have an answer for me then do you Grant?" asked Ashford. " To my surprise I do, I will help you if I get what I want in the end." Said Grant. "HAHAHA I know what you want, you want my defiant niece." Said Ashford. "yes I do, I am willing to betray the king to help you." Said Grant. "good we will have to be very careful my brother is bringing in the hatter and his men, they are to be here with in the month." Said Ashford. "sir do you know when you are going to do it." Asked Grant." Yes, I do, I'll tell you when it gets closer to it." Said Ashford. Before Grant could say a word Ashford put his hand on his shoulder. "go to bed now Grant we are going to be busy for a while and we need to make plans." Said Ashford. "why yes milord I will retire now to my bed night." Retorted Grant. Grant decided to take the long way back to his room, when he seen something move in the shadows. Grant unsheathed his sword." You in the shadows come out now." Said Grant. "my my my aren't we quite eager to fight." Said the voice in the shadow. Before the person in the shadows stepped forward Grant felt something hit his back. "you should put your weapon away; we were invited to be here by your king." Said the mysterious voice from behind Grant.

While Grant was focused on the voice behind him the man in the shadows had come forth to the light. Grant turned his head to see that the leader of the mafia was standing in front of him. "You're Blood, you are here early." Said Grant. "Why Elliot take your gun out of the guys back" said Blood. ""Why yes yes I am, and who are you?" asked Blood. "Blood is here for a reason and it is none of your concern." Snapped Elliot. " Why Elliot why don't you escort this young man to his room we shall get acquainted in the morning." Said Blood. Elliot did as was requested of him. He nudged Grant to move forward to his chambers.


End file.
